


On the advantages of pain

by LadyLustful



Series: All Tangled up at Night [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, BDSM, Collars, D/s, Domestic Kink, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Multi, PWP without Porn, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - F/F/M, gen - Freeform, slave sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triss and Yennefer give their pet witcher a present.<br/>Set in a weird polyamorous d/s AU where Geralt is both sorceresses' submissive, and they own him (he loves it) and everyone is happy together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the advantages of pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [submissive Geralt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=submissive+Geralt).



> Sorry I didn't post it earlier, I was feeling a bit under the weather and couldn't get myself to spellcheck it.

\- We've got a present for you, Geralt. From both of us.

The collar is wide, smooth, strong leather, buckled, with flat silver rivets and a tag that reads: Property of Mistress Yennefer and Mistress Triss. 

\- You know what this means, right? - asks Triss, lifting a kneeling Geralt's face with her fingers.  
\- That I belong to you?  
\- That you belong to us.  
\- We would like... - and Triss falters and stops, takes a deep, nervous breath.  
\- We would like you to wear it all the time. - Yen is, by contrast, perfectly calm and confident. - At home, outside, when you're meeting anyone, when your hunting... always. 

The leather band is easy to hide under the collar of his jacket, but Geralt still feels like everyone can see it. That everyone knows the exact nature of his arrangement with both sorceresses. This is part annoying, part embarassing, and part arousing. He soon gets used to it anyway, and nearly forgets the leather band round his throat. 

Two months later he is hunting a bruxa. The sucker's quick, even for a high vampire, and she manages to ambush him and grab him from behind.  
\- Fuck - thinks Geralt, bracing himself for the blunt, sticky pain of the bite. And he blinks in surprise when the vampire let's go of him, falling back with a high, inarticulate whine of pain.  
\- Toothache curse? Really?


End file.
